


Couldn't Help but Notice

by VelvetMorning



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMorning/pseuds/VelvetMorning
Summary: Noel brings home a girl, and Liam has got a lot of problems with it.Problems that he doesn't tell him about.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Couldn't Help but Notice

  
The first time it happened was when Liam came home than earlier than expected. The second he opened the door, the sound of shrill laughter from another room filled his ears. Noel was five years older. Liam knew the time where his brother would be bringing home girls was coming. He didn't realize it'd be so soon. Liam was certainly jealous, but he wasn't sure of who. 

After trudging over to the couch, he set down his book bag and took off his jacket. He turned on the television, and he raised the volume. It was louder than he usually watched it at, perhaps he wanted to tell Noel he was home without barging in on him and his new lass. He had announced to his older brother that he was going to be hanging out with his friends, so he didn't have to pick him up from school. Unfortunately, his friend had gotten sick so, he had to walk.

The bright colours of the television screen didn't distract him from the fact that his brother was being obnoxiously loud, chatting and laughing, with some girl that Liam had only seen once. He realized his emotions were a bit off. It seemed to him, he wished he was in the girl's place. No, it wasn't like that, it couldn't. For two reasons, one was that he had never seen Noel express interest in the same gender, the second reason was that they're siblings! 

He wanted to bang his head on the wall! The wall behind his head was the wall that split Noel's room and the family room though, so that wasn't an option. He tried to figure out who he was jealous of definitively. Would he rather be with a girl he liked or his brother? He hated to admit he'd much rather be arguing and joking with his brother. That is normal, right? 

Liam could hear Noel hop off his bed and mention something to her about getting a drink. Liam felt a bit childish as he stared at the television, not acknowledging Noel's presence. 

"Hey, kid," Noel grinned over at Liam. Liam was staring at the television so intensely. It looked as if his eyes were about to melt. Was it ridiculous? Yes.

The younger only grumbled before asking, "Who's in your room?" 

"Ann," Noel said before struggling to pour a litre bottle of soda into two glasses. Ann? The name fit. It was as bland and uninteresting as the girl seemed to be. Liam had been listening to their conversations, of course, and she had never said something remotely funny, yet Noel was laughing! Liam reminded himself that humour was subjective, so Noel might've found her simple quips funny, but it wasn't enough for Liam.

"I thought you were going to be at your friend's house. I was ready to pick ya up," Liam said as he looked over at his brother, raising an eyebrow.

"He got sick at school," he said before finally looking over at Noel. The only response he got was a nod before Noel stumbled back to his room eagerly, spilling some Coke on the way over. 

Liam let out a sigh, he realized how insane he must've been sounding. Jealous of his brother's pseudo girlfriend, Liam believed that if Noel knew how he felt, he'd call him sick and never let him live it down.

After thirty minutes that felt like an eon to Liam, Ann hesitantly told Noel that she had to leave. Liam watched Noel walk out the door with an arm around her shoulder. Liam found it funny that Noel was escorting her out and to the road. After a few minutes, Noel walked back inside before sitting down next to Liam with a smile.

Noel asked, "What do you think of her?"

Liam wanted to make Noel happy, so he just shrugged and said, "She seems okay" It wasn't a lie, she seemed nice. He finally asked the question that he was most concerned about. "Do you, err, like her?"

Noel looked over at him and grinned, "I think so." 

Liam couldn't help but grimace. Noel couldn't help but notice. 

"Don't worry," he laughed before continuing, "I'll always have time for you, kid." 

Liam asked without trying to sound desperate, "Really?" 

"I promise," Noel gave him a toothy grin before glancing at the television.

At least one of Liam's worries was taken care of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour a week ago. I don't feel it's any good but I am trying to get into writing again. I really want to write more, but I have no ideas. This is my first writing for the pair.
> 
> Any requests?


End file.
